


Playing it by ear

by nolly47



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolly47/pseuds/nolly47
Summary: Alya is testing out her new powers as the next Fox Miraculous wielder. When she finds herself nervous about talking to her heroes in her new form she decides to use her new abilities for a practice run.





	Playing it by ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts).



> So, I've been kind of avoiding writing any fanfic in an attempt to not let Miraculous consume my soul, but I've had this idea stuck in my head and it's my favorite fanfic author's birthday (well it was twenty minutes ago - close enough!) So Happy Birthday, Season.

"Okay, okay, okay," Vixen flexed her hands out, still getting used to the latex. "I can do this. I'm just meeting my idols. Well, meeting them as a partner. Hopefully." The fox hero groaned and returned to pacing the random rooftop she had found. 

Quickly removing the flute from her back (she had spent almost an hour working on doing this smoothly) Alya focused on what Trixx had said about creating an illusion. The hardest part was being able to fully envision the image before it was created. Her kwami had mentioned that details would be the most important thing to focus on, they could give away an illusion for what it really was. Luckily for the rookie hero, journalists always paid attention to detail, looks like whatever mystical force had chosen her (she really needed to grill Trixx for more answers later) knew what it was doing. 

Taking a deep breath to focus, she brought the flute to her mouth and created a fairly realistic Ladybug and Chat Noir standing a few feet in front of her. "Hell, yes!" she exclaimed excitedly. Vixen quickly rushed forward and began circling the dynamic duo to check that everything was perfect. 

Satisfied, she stepped back once again and smirked. She simply stood in front of them, basking in the joy of her first successful illusion. After about a minute, her nose scrunched in disgust. "Man, this is kinda creepy. You guys don't blink or anything." Vixen blew a quick note into the flute (she was surprised how her fingers seemed to know what they were doing of their own accord), and a second later the pair began to blink naturally. 

Alya nodded happily and stepped forward once again to stand only an inch in front of the Ladybug illusion. "Okay, I gotta admit, I did pretty fantastic. I even got the little freckles on your nose," she mused gleefully as she reached forward to tap the little marks. But, as soon as her gloved-finger grazed the heroine's skin she disappeared in a puff of orange smoke. 

"Oh, right. Don't touch the illusions." She giggled. "Oh, Dieu. First day, and I killed Ladybug." Suddenly her attached fox ear flicked to her right at the alert of what sounded like a snort. But, the only thing there was a chimney stack with a few pigeons perched on top. Could birds laugh? Ah, well. There were more important things to focus on. For instance, the reason she was hiding out on a roof instead of immediately trying to find her heroes. 

Once more she swiftly played a quick sequence of notes in the flute to bring up a new Ladybug before replacing it to her back. Vixen quickly stretched out her arms and jumped in placed a couple times before squaring her shoulders and putting on the friendliest smile she could manage without making her cheeks hurt. 

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! What a surprise!" Another squeak of laughter from the pigeons. Alya spared them a quick glare before plastering her smile back on. "Well, My name is Vixen. My kwami said th- wait, do you guys have kwamis too?!" The superheroes merely blinked in response. "Ugh, wait no. This is not an interview." She started again "My kwami said that the Fox Miraculous wielder is normally named Volpina, but with the whole akuma thing I thought it would be better to shake things up. Oh and while we're on the subject, not all of my powers are the same as the akuma's. I'm still working on making illusions, but I'm getting pretty good. And I can't fly. I can only jump high. Like really high. Man, it would have been cool to be able to fly like her though." 

Her smile suddenly slid off her face and she pulled her hand up in a placating manner. "Not that I want to be like Volpina. Just, you know, flying would be pretty cool. I mean if you’re into that sort of thing." She said the last word on a sigh as she dragged a hand down her masked face. 

Vixen peeked up at the heroes. "This is gonna be a disaster isn't it?" Their faces remained impassive, and she heaved another sigh.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," a voice called to her right.

Alya shrieked then did her best to turn it into what might pass for a battle cry as she frantically brought her hands into a fighting position and turned to whoever had come for her. 

Her terrified face melted into one of shock as she took in the sight of the real Chat Noir with his arms crossed over his chest and leaning leisurely against the chimney stack. A few feet away stood Ladybug with her hands on her hips giving her partner an unimpressed look.

"Was that really necessary, Chat?" the scarlet-clad heroine asked. "She was obviously nervous. You didn't need to go and terrify the poor thing."

Chat schooled his expression, but amusement continued to dance in his eyes. "My apologies." Vixen's cheeks lost some of their red, the embarrassment washing away slightly.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Alya. "Hi," she said walking forward and stretching her hand out. "Vixen, was it?"

The blogger eagerly shook her hand. "Uh, yes. Um, how long were you hiding behind the chimney exactly?"

The spotted heroine looked down guiltily before her gaze shifted to her and her partner's mirror images. Nevermind, embarrassment back on full force. Alya scrambled to slap the illusions out of existence. Chat snorted. (So maybe birds can’t snort, but cats can) Vixen tried for an innocent smile which even she could tell looked more like a wince. 

Ladybug bit her lip before she spoke again. "Did you mean everything you said?" she asked almost tentatively.

"Yes. Yes, absolutely." Vixen replied without hesitation. "I'm honored to help you two in any way that I can. I would be thrilled with the opportunity to work with you. Like seriously, you don't understand."

Chat pushed away from the chimney then and walked over to place an arm around each of the girls' shoulders. "In that case," he squeezed them all together. "Welcome to the team!"


End file.
